


kinda cute, but in an irritating sort of way

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Dialouge Only, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of soniaki, Mostly Fluff, Playful Flirting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Komahina where like nagito asks hajime to hang out and he starts overthinking and realises he likes him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	kinda cute, but in an irritating sort of way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi side note that I'm making a danganronpa apocalypse au and like if you wanna follow that and see my drawings follow me on Instagram @cscoopp

"What did he say again?" 

"Chiaki I've told you like six times already!" 

"Yeah and? We've been walking and I'm eating a chocolate bar. Repeat it one more time promise I'll listen-" 

"He said he wanted to hang out with me tonight. Is that not weird?" 

"I mean not really." 

"How?!"

"Calm down, Hajime." 

"You're right.. Sorry.." 

"It's fine. I just don't see how it's weird. He wants to hang out with you. You guys hang out all the time, why is this any different?" 

"I don't know.. It just feels off.." 

"Did he look at you weird or something?" 

"What? No. Unless you call his normal face weird." 

"Hajime?" 

"Huh?" 

"How do you feel about him?" 

".. I don't understand what you're asking." 

"I know you're not that dumb. Answer my question." 

".. How do I put it?" 

"..." 

"He's kind of cute. In an irritating sort of way, I guess." 

"Hajime."

"What?!" 

"Stop beating around the bush." 

"Okay okay fine I think he's super cute and I wish this was a date.. Now stop looking at me like that it scares me." 

"Thank god you finally admitted it. I was getting kinda tired of hearing you gush about him but not going all the way." 

"Whatever." 

"Why didn't you ask if it was a date?" 

".. " 

"Oh wait I forgot you're dense and hard headed." 

"Hey!" 

"What? I'm telling the truth." 

"That doesn't mean it's nice." 

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, just when you go tonight ask him if it can be a date or something. Thats what I did with Sonia." 

"But it was obvious Sonia liked you back." 

"... "

"... "

"Are you serious?" 

"Huh?" 

"As if it's not obvious he likes you too." 

"What do you mean? He likes me.. ?" 

"Wow you are dense." 

"..." 

"He's practically attached to you at the hip. Constant talking on and on about you and taking every chance he can to make you flustered. You literally flirt back with him hajime." 

"Oh.. "

"Yeah." 

"Oh wow.."

"I gotta get going now. See you around hajime." 

(W/ nagito and hajime) 

"Hajime! You actually came!" 

"Of course I did." 

"You seem happier than usual." 

"I do?" 

"Mhm." 

"Maybe because I'm hanging out with you." 

"W-what?" 

"Ah- uh.. Nevermind." 

"You actually like hanging out with someone like me?" 

"What have I told you about putting yourself down?" 

"Right.. Sorry.." 

"It's okay." 

".. "

".. "

"How has your day been, hajime?" 

"It was pretty good. I hung out with chiaki for most of it." 

"Oh! How is she doing?" 

"She's good. Just not paying attention to what I'm saying like usual." 

"She's always so spaced out." 

"You've got that right." 

".. "

"Hey, nagito?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How do I put this.." 

".. Are you gonna say you don't wanna hang out.. ?" 

"What? No!" 

"Oh.." 

"I- can this be.." 

"Can this be..?" 

"Can this be a date.. ?" 

".. " 

".. " 

".. "

"I-ill just go.." 

"No! Wait- hajime.." 

".. "

"I- Id love for it to be but.." 

"But what?! Just let me leave nagito! I understand you don't like me the same-" 

"No! You're wrong! I do like you like that-! I just- don't know how to go about this kind of thing.. And I.. I don't want to ruin your life. It's already bad enough you fell for someone like me.." 

"Nagito why would you ruin my life.. ? I like you for a reason you know. If anything you'd make it 10x better.." 

"I just don't see how I would.. I'm just a burden.." 

"Look at me." 

".. "

"You're not a burden. No matter how much you think you are. I want this to be a date, and if you don't want it to be, I understand. Just know I want this. I'm not doing it out of pity or anything. I genuinely would love to go on a date with you." 

".. "

"Cmon, don't cry." 

"Sorry.. Yeah.. This can be a date." 

"That's what I wanted to see." 

"?" 

"That smile." 

"I smile all the time hajime." 

"No no I mean you're genuine one." 

"You're so unbearablely bad with words." 

"Oh shut up." 

"You're attractiveness makes up for it tho." 

"I'm having second thoughts." 

"Whattt? Can I not flirt with you? I thought this was a date!" 

"It is but your flirting is to much." 

"Whatever."

"Don't act like your mad at me."

"Pfft.. Anyway, what we gonna do?" 

"Movies?" 

"You mean go to a theater late at night when it's just us two and makeout? Sounds like a plan."

"I fucking hate you. why are you the way you are?"

"Cmon you know that sounds fun!" 

".." 

".. "

"What time should we go?"

"I knew you'd come around!"

"Why were you never this toward with me before? We could've been going on dates for months." 

"Because I didn't know you liked me too." 

"I guess that makes sense." 

"You're so stupid." 

"What?! How?!" 

"Literally asked me how many sides an octagon has the other day." 

".. I was confused." 

"Yeah yeah excuses excuses. Cmon let's get dinner before the movies, no?" 

"Sure."

"Did you know kissing burns calories?" 

"Would you shut up?" 

"No." 

"Good thing we are eating first then." 

"Hajime!" 


End file.
